


Fallout

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Autistic Character, Episode: s05e04 Cooperative Polygraphy, Episode: s05e05 Geothermal Escapism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Troy leaves, Annie and Abed both have things to apologize for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

“I’m sorry,” Annie says as the silence in their apartment tips into oppressive. 

Abed looks at her; he seems drained--unwilling or unable to figure out what she’s talking about.

“For saying you don’t care.”

“That was a week ago,” Abed’s voice is nasal and toneless. 

“I know you’re afraid you’re doing it so wrong it doesn’t count, but you’re not--not anymore than the rest of us.”

Abed steps into her personal space, which she takes as permission to hug him. 

“I’m sorry for catfishing you. I see how that was upsetting and disturbing.”

“Sorry for geo-tracking us?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I rewatched Cooperative Polygraphy, I was really struck by the contrast of how completely unashamed Abed was about tracking the study group and his, I think, as close as we've seen him come to panic when Annie confronted him about caring. While I don't think Annie owes Abed an apology (because wow, Abed, not cool), given their experience in the Dreamatorium and the clear indication that she still wants to be his friend I think she would want to give him one. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism/Feedback welcome.


End file.
